All It Takes
by INeedToGoToSasha-hab
Summary: After the events of 407 a simple night in turns into something more. These are not my characters, I just have fun with finding different ways in which they can realise their love for one another. This is just a short.


**A/N just a quick oneshot based on the end scene of 407. I thought this scene was really interesting because of the way Maura is holding herself, like she was protecting and comforting herself. it started as a ficlet on a reblog of a gif and then my tumblr crashed and the first draft was gone and I was so furious then the story stuck in my head. So I tried again. Here it is, just another way Rizzles could have became canon. **

Maura held herself as she watched the young friends try to will their compadre awake.

Jane spoke again 'It's beautiful though'

'What is?' Maura couldn't follow Jane's train of thought.

'That kind of friendship.' Maura followed Jane's gaze back to the girls.

'...I would die for you' They spoke in unison, the same mantra they had on the video.

Cocking her head Jane spoke again 'I mean, I don't know if I would die for you, but I'd come damn close.' She smiled slightly as she finished the sentence.

'Me too' Maura felt a giggle emerge just as she felt the implication weigh on her. 'Me too' She sobered up as she felt Jane's gaze on her.

Holding herself slightly tighter she knew exactly why Jane would 'come damn close'. Maura had never had a best friend before. She had always wanted to make friends and go to sleepovers, but kids were cruel. She was pegged early on as the geek, the nerd. Feeling Jane's gaze on her again, she knew the the kind of friendship she always wanted, she still didn't have. The woman next to her had left an indelible impression her heart. What Maura felt was more than a platonic friendship but she had put it aside long ago, as she watched Jane go aimlessly between 'serious' relationships.

'You okay, Maur?' Jane nudged her with her crutch.

'Oh yes, just thinking. It's quite wonderful, their relationship. So innocent. You rarely imagine a bond like theirs would be tested in quite that regard' Maura turned and headed for the exit. 'Your place or mine for dinner?'

'Well if you think you can get me up the steps at mine, then I know where I would rather go.'

Stopping Maura turned and looked at Jane apologetically 'I'm sorry Jane. I wasn't thinking.'

'I am joking Maur, don't worry about me. The steps are no hurdle for me' Jane limped past as quickly as she could as if to prove a point.

'Well detective, that one step on Drapers Lane had you beat though.' Maura laughed at her own joke as Jane spun too quickly and before she could speak, she tipped slightly and Maura reached to help her. Maura winked as she reached to pull the door open for her injured hero.

R&IR&IR&IR&I

The car ride was quick enough, with Jane singing and air drumming along with the radio and Maura lost in thought. She knew how Jane felt about her, yes Jane Rizzoli adored her and do anything she asked but she wasn't in love with her. Maura felt that familiar ache in her heart as she side glanced at Jane. She would forever be catching Jane lost in the moment, knowing she can't be the person to invade and join like Casey could. She couldn't see the draw herself, but then she wasn't sure she could be bias anyway. Knowing that over the next few years she would have to watch her best friend marry this man, and start a family where she would be known as Aunty Maura. It broke her heart as she knew she probably do the cowardly thing and move away. She couldn't watch her Jane marry someone else.

'Maura!' Jane's voice roused her from her thoughts. They were sitting outside Jane's and Maura felt her cheeks were wet. She had driven on auto-pilot and now realised she had to explain herself. 'We're here. Wait, are you crying?'

She felt Jane's hand on her arm and she shook her head. 'I'm okay, Jane. I was just thinking the worst'

'Oh baby girl, don't worry. I've got your back, always. Now help me out will ya?' Looking at Jane with watery eyes Maura realised she would probably never be able to walk away, no matter how much watching Jane with someone else would hurt. She smiled, turned and let herself out of the car, hurrying around to help Jane who was already trying to clamber out. Pulling Jane gently she got her to the steps before pulling Janes arm across her shoulders and Jane slipped her arm around her waist in return.

'Oh my word Maura, thank goodness you are here' Jane laughed as she struggled up the steps and soon Maura was laughing too. Somewhere between the hobble through the front door and reaching Jane's apartment Jane realised Maura had been taking most of her weight.

'Wow, Maura. Have you been working out? I swear I didn't climb any of those stairs.' Jane was smiled while trying to grab at Maura's biceps.

'Jane-' Maura whined 'let me open the door. I wanna get in before the pizza gets here.'

She fell through the door with Jane barrelling behind her. 'Grab some beers Maura' Jane headed for the couch.

'Sure, oh-' Maura looked into the fridge. 'There's options. Blonde or dark Leffe. No blue moon?' Maura looked at the new beer in Janes fridge.

'Yeah I tried them last week and they're both really nice. I'll take a blonde, I think I prefer it' Jane winked and turned to switch on the TV.

'I guess I'll try a dark then' Just then the door knocked.

'Yay, pizza!' Jane sounded genuinely excited and Maura couldn't help grinning as she opened the door.

Twenty minutes passed and Jane had barely came up for air. Maura was baffled at how Jane could eat so much, so quickly.

'You should slow down'

'Whats the point? There's only one piece left.'

Maura laughed as she realised her comments where about 10 minutes to late. Jane grinned widely as she chewed. She loved when Maura laughed, especially when she had been the one to make her laugh.

'So you really wouldn't die for me?' Maura kept her tone light but she wanted to get back to the conversation they were having earlier.

'Well, you know if I had to. But honestly I would fight. And I would fight hard, because I would never want to leave you'

Maura stared at Jane. It wasn't the answer she was expecting. She knew that was the reason but she wasn't sure if Jane would ever admit it to her. Yet here she was, her face an open book. Like Maura should have known all along.

'You really so know how to make a girl feel special, Jane'

'Yes, that I do. I spent 6 months at the academy making a girl feel special.'

If Jane had said this when Maura wasn't taking a pull of her beer, she maybe could've controlled her reaction but alas that was not the case. Beer sprayed everywhere as Maura's eyes widened and she began spluttering.

'Wow, Maura. Eww that's so gross!' Jane stood quickly, raised her bad leg and hopped to the kitchen. Grabbing some kitchen roll, she felt Maura's strong arms around her.

'I'm sorry Jane, let me help you'

Jane gave Maura the roll and slung her arm around Maura's shoulders.

'I can't believe you were with a girl, and you had amble opportunity to say. Especially when we worked the case at The Merch'

Maura's tone wasn't judging, it was stating facts.

'Yeah, Maur. When we got the Merch case and you asked one night 'I wonder what kind of women we would like if we liked women' I figured well I had that one girl, and I realised if I said blonde, a bit shorter than me with a sassy attitude well you may have thought I was hitting on you and I wouldn't have been.'

As they reached the couch they sat again, and Maura took the roll about began drying the table, ending up on her knees wiping up the spray that ended up around the table.

'You know, I wouldn't have minded.'

'Minded what?' Jane settled into the sofa as Maura moved around the floor giving her space to put up her foot on the table.

'If you were-' Maura stopped to do some air quotes. '-hitting on me'

Maura immediately dropped and began drying again.

'Wait, stop Maura' Maura obediently stopped and sat back on her heels.

'Turn around' Jane's voice was quiet, and Maura turned. She was blushing.

'Come here' Maura scooted across the floor, taking a submissive position between Jane's legs. She didn't raise her head.

Jane reached out and took hold of her chin, raising her head slowly. She regarded her best friend for a moment. This woman meant everything to her. She had often thought if she could give up the search for 'true love' it would be because she had found it in the hazel eyes staring back at her. But she wasn't sure at all.

'Why wouldn't you have told me anyway?' It was a sincere question. They were best friends after all, and this was exactly the sort of thing best friends shared.

'I didn't think it was appropriate. And just because my ideal woman sounded a lot like you didn't mean it was you. Well that's what I thought at the time.' Jane was whispering, her voice showed her contrite feeling as she realised the brevity of her error.

'Does that mean I'm not your ideal woman?' Maura blinked once and then her eyes remained fixed on Jane.

'You're the person I would give it all up for' Jane whispered as she placed her forehead on Maura's. Staying close but not presuming that anyone was going to happen.

'Why couldn't we have it all? There's nothing to give up if I-' cutting herself off Maura tilted her face and her lips met softly with Jane's.

The simple meeting of their lips told the girls they had both, in fact made a mistake. Nothing else could make either of them feel so safe.

Jane let her hand move up to cup Maura's cheek. 'I'm home' she whispered against Maura's cheek.

'I'm so glad you made it here safely' Maura felt her cheeks wet again, and she climbed up into Janes lap and let Jane's arms encapsulate her.

**EPILOGUE**

'Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you are not going on your first date with Maura Isles in your work clothes. We went dress shopping and you will wear the dress. You look stunning in it.'

'Ma, but I'm late! I dont-'

'Don't give me that. Maura knows you're late, because she's late too. You work together, my god why is this so hard'

Jane stood in her closet, suddenly regretting the apparent need for honesty she had had after she and Maura decided to start dating. She was excited and nervous, yet she knew she and Maura had been 'dating' for years. But now, she was putting in a dress because she wanted to feel special. She knew her ma was right, if she wore her work clothes it would be like nothing had changed.

And it had. So she stood in her closet, in the most feminine dress she now owned, a red knee length body con. She imagined herself going out with Casey or any man in it and she wanted to rip it off, yet with Maura she knew this wasn't about trying to seduce her or whatever. She wanted to look pretty, feminine, attractive for her Maura. Smoothing down the dress she pulled on her heels and headed out.

'Wow, baby. Now that is the only way to come out of the closet' Jane was laughing and she realised why she needed to share this with her mother after all, especially when she found a glass of wine in her hand.

Two suburbs away, Maura was zipping up a blue and white mini skirt over a simple cream blouse. Constance wandered in and handed her some wine. 'Here you go darling. You look splendid. I'm so pleased you are heading out tonight with Jane. She's so good for you, she's already your father and I's favourite person who have dated, mainly due to the amount of times she has saved your life, sweetheart.'

'I know, I'm lucky. Who get to fall in love with their best friend. I'm glad you're here, I'm sorry we cant go out but when I'm home later we can stay up and talk about my evening. Some mother daughter bonding, finally'

Both women raised their glasses in a quick cheers with their mothers.

'Cheers baby'

'Salute my darling'

Once both woman were out the door promptly at 8.45, Angela lifted the phone and called Constance smiling


End file.
